1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to designs and constructions for sunglasses, and specifically to such designs and constructions which permit the sunglasses to be fitted over prescription eyewear when in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of designs and constructions for eyewear which are intended to protect the user from light glare and ultraviolet radiation caused by the sun. It is of course well known to tint the lens of prescription eyewear for use as sunglasses; it is also well known to adapt the construction of the sunglasses so as to fit over a pair of untinted prescription eyeglasses.